sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
SBC News
SBC News (also known as SBC-TV News) is a video newscast posted on SBC's official YouTube channel which showcases recent/upcoming events pertaining to SpongeBob SquarePants ''and The SpongeBob Community. Each newscast features a spotlighted spin-off or literature from one of SBC's users. They were originally set for a "new episode every 2 weeks" schedule, although it has gotten sporadic as of lately. The script was written by jjsthekid and SpongeSebastian, but as of April 2012, it was jjsthekid and UnlimitedCha. SpongeSebastian was the main one who uploaded the videos, up until Episode 15, where UnlimitedCha took over as Newscast runner. However, she resigned from SBC News on November 5 due to her leaving SBC (but she later stayed). The new producer was announced to be ClassicNickelodeonFan1. For reasons unknown, Episode 6 was blocked by Viacom as of April 2012, thus making it a lost episode. Due to unforunate events, the original channel was closed by sb1fan on November 21st 2012. CD and CNF1 remade the channel the same day and reuploaded most of the videos. (Episode 6 and The SBC Channel: The Creators videos are considered lost) Episodes Episode 1 - July 4th, 2011 by SpongeSebastian Episode 2 - July 18th, 2011 by SpongeSebastian Episode 3 - August 1st, 2011 by SpongeSebastian Episode 4 - August 15th, 2011 by SpongeSebastian Episode 5 - August 30th, 2011 by SpongeSebastian Episode 6 - September 13th, 2011 (now lost however) by Dragiiin123 Episode 7 - October 2nd, 2011 by Dragiiin123 Episode 8 - October 20th, 2011 by Jelly Episode 9 - October 30th, 2011 by CDCB Episode 10 - November 15th, 2011 by Deli Episode 11 - December 9th, 2011 by SpongeSebastian Episode 12 - December 25th, 2011 by CDCB Episode 13 - January 13th, 2012 by SpongeSebastian Episode 14 - February 14th, 2012 by Jelly Episode 15 - April 8th, 2012 by SpongeSebastian Episode 16 - May 2nd, 2012 by Unlimitedcha Episode 17 - May 30th, 2012 by Unlimitedcha Episode 18 - June 25th, 2012 by Unlimitedcha Episode 19 - August 2nd, 2012 by Dragiiin123 Episode 20 - September 7th, 2012 by Unlimitedcha Episode 21 - September 28th, 2012 by SG12 Episode 22 - October 19th, 2012 by Unlimitedcha Episode 23 - November 17th, 2012 by ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 Episode 24 - December 9th, 2012 by ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 Featured Spin-Offs/Literatures Episode 1 - CDCB's Bikini Bottom Adventures Episode 2 - Adventures in The Underground City Episode 3 - Underwater Survivor: SBC Style Episode 4 - Rusty's Raping Rampage Episode 5 - SBC: Investigation & Prosecution Episode 6 - Bikini Top Episode 7 - Post Fiction Episode 8 - SBC Parallel Universe Episode 9 - JCMovies Episode 10 - Patrick's Big Break Episodet 11 - Trouble Tripled Episode 12 - Skodwarde Episode 13 - Robot Trout Episode 14 - Pisces Moon Episode 15 - SBCinema Episode 16 - Gary The Snail's Undersea Adventures Episode 17 - My Mortal Phoenix Episode 18 - Team SpongeBob Episode 19 - The Killer Krab Episode 20 - Coral Drive Episode 21 - And Then There Were Less 3.0 Episode 22 - Rise of the Planet of the Jellyfish Episode 23 - iVlog Episode 24 - Knights of the Atlantean Blade Staff Current Members: '''ClassicNickelodeonFan1 (Newscast Runner): '''The current runner of the newscast, starting with Episode 23. He helped CDCB restore videos to the new account when sb1fan closed the original. '''jjsthekid (Script Writer): '''jjsthekid writes all of the SBC News scripts, which he gives to the newscast runner or guest narrator for them to voice out. '''CDCB (New Founder/Commercial Maker): '''CDCB uses the account to make commecials, and he guest narrated Episodes 9 and 12. CDCB founded the new channel on November 21st, 2012, after sb1fan closed the original one down. Old Members: '''SpongeSebastian (Ex-Newscast Runner):' SpongeSebastian started SBC TV-News on July 4th, 2011, and was the producer and video maker for episodes 1-15, with jjsthekid assisting him in the script. He resigned after Episode 15, and gave the spot to UnlimitedCha. UnlimitedCha (Ex-Newscast Runner): The 2nd runner of the newscast, starting on Episode 16. Her last episode was Episode 22, as she said she would leave SBC and SBM, but then decided not to, though still decided to retire from SBC News. Spongebobs1fan (Ex-Founder): Spongebobs1fan created the original channel, and made a few commercials. He had not done much with it during the time he owned it. Due to Dylan wanting Spongebobs1fan to close the account, the original account was closed down. CD and CNF1 managed to restore almost everything on a new account. External links *TheSBCForums YouTube Channel *SBC News Thread Category: Videos Category:Threads